1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a decorative attachment for vehicles; and more particularly to a system for attaching decorative or other items to the license plates of vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, people have searched and struggled for ways to decorate their automobiles; particularly for special events such as weddings, Easter and the Christmas holiday season. Wreaths have been tied to front grills, and bows and garlands to antennas and roof racks. These decorations must be carefully attached to prevent damage to vehicle parts. Installation is time consuming, and oftentimes imperfect. The decorations tend to become separated and are lost or destroyed during movement of the vehicle at velocities required on interstate highways.